


let me just feel you up...

by BadThingsHappen_Voltron



Series: badthingshappenbingo collection. [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Gen, Non-Consensual Touching, Past Abuse, Past Sexual Assault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:21:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23452375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadThingsHappen_Voltron/pseuds/BadThingsHappen_Voltron
Summary: Keith goes on a solo mission that ends up going very wrong and bringing back horrid memories.
Series: badthingshappenbingo collection. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687123
Kudos: 1





	let me just feel you up...

**Author's Note:**

> Heavy trigger warning for attempted rape / past mentions of sexual assault!

"are you sure you don't want someone accompanying you, keith?" kolivan asks, krolia looking between him and her son who had elected to go alone on the mission they'd just discussed. "this place is full of criminals."

"i'll be fine, don't worry," keith says with a confident smile, "and if there's any trouble, i'll contact mom."

"very well," the former blade says, "best of luck to you, son."

with a long hug from his mom for good luck, the blade leader sets off on his mission.

* * *

at first glance, the planet doesn't seem to be overrun by bandits, thieves, and other criminals. maybe the place had been taken over in the last decade by a peaceful diplomat or ruler. regardless, keith knows that looks can be deceiving, and he has his guard up.

he strolls through the plethora of markets and small stores to make sure that there's nothing suspicious going on. 


End file.
